


A bad time Confession

by NicoRD22 (orphan_account)



Series: A Tranquil Life [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NicoRD22
Summary: Angeal and Sephiroth invited Gen and Cloud over to catch up with them"So I have been wondering how did you and Seph told each other that you're in love with one other?" Cloud asked, they had been friends but they never mention to anyone how the events happened. taking a sip from his wine Genesis raised his eyebrow at the couple in front of him"Yea about how it happened...""Angeal was on the brink of death when it happened" The Sliver head stated bluntly, Causing Cloud and Genesis look at him in disbelief. Both Genesis and Cloud were trying to process what he had said to them.“Seph, I think you broke them,” Angeal stated, just as he said Cloud mounted out how it happened. Genesis got out of his state of shock and looked at Angeal for a form of an answer to what Sephiroth said.Sighing Sephiroth place down his glass and made eye contact with the couple in front of him.  "We'll tell you how it played out". He stated while smiling lightly. “Get comfortable it a quite a story”. Opening his mouth Sephiroth began to tell the story.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Series: A Tranquil Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Catching up and a new Tale?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than usual.
> 
> I've been busy since online School started and hadn't had time to write new stories for this series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Angeal Calm down, it’s just Genesis and Cloud coming over” Looking at the man in front of him pacing back and forth. They were currently in their shared home both were wearing casual clothes Sephiroth keeps looking onto Angeal still pacing.

“But what if something happened?!” 

“Angeal”

“Zack could have done something..”

“Angeal” Sephiroth stated more loudly, this caused Angeal pacing to rest for a bit and looked over to his Spouse. “What day is it?”

“Why are you-”

“Angeal, just answer..” Sephiroth cut him off.

“It’s the 14 of October..”He mumbled out softly, locking his eyes toward Sepiroth own pair he raised his eyebrows in question,  _ where was Seph going with this?  _ Angeal thought.

“Correct and what did you and I agree on to do on this day?”His expression was blank at this point while asking these questions toward Angeal.

“He coming over because we invited him and Cloud to spend the day with us…” mumbling out, Seph laughed softly at him.”I’m an idiot”

“You are, now come over here” Sighing Angeal made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Seph. Resting his head onto his Shoulder Sephiroth exhale a small breath and closed his eyes, they both sat there in silence enjoying soaking in each other warmth.

They both looked over at the door as knocking came from the other side of the door. Standing up from the couch, Angeal made his way to the door and opened it, on the other side stood Genesis and Cloud.

“Hope we aren’t late”

“You’re not late, Come on in” opening the door wider Angeal let Genesis and Cloud walk into the apartment. When they walked in Angeal closed the door behind them, standing up from the couch Seph made his way over as well to greet the pair.

“Hello, you two” Sephiroth greeted the pair and walked over to them.

“Hi Seph”

“Hello Cloud” He greeted the blonde.

“Seph, can you take Cloud to the living room, I have to ask Genesis something real quick” Nodding his head, Sephirothled the blonde to the living room, leaving Angeal and Genesis behind to talk.

“how‘s everything between you and love lord over there”

“It’s going amazing, how about you and Angeal?” Cloud asked as both of them sat down onto the couch. Seph hummed at the question as he laid his head back.

“We been doing good, he took me out a couple of days ago” Cloud smiled at the answer he happy his friends had been doing good for the past few days. Before he could say anything he heard the sound of talking getting near him, both turning their head Seph and Cloud saw as Angeal and Genesis made their way over to them.

“Did we miss anything?”

“No you didn’t miss anything you Arsonist” Seph stated, Cloud hid his laugh with a cough and smiled at the statement. Genesis snarked back with a comment and Angeal just stood behind them pinching his nose.

_ What has he gotten himself into  _ Angeal thought

________________________________________________________

A couple of minutes later, the four males were sitting down, drinking from their glasses. They were talking about how they been doing for the past couple of days and sharing stories. They got quiet for a while until Cloud broke the silence between them.

"So I have been wondering how did you and Seph told each other that you're in love with one other?" Cloud asked, they had been friends but they never mention to anyone how the events happened. taking a sip from his wine Genesis raised his eyebrow at the couple in front of him

"Yea about how it happened..."

"Angeal was on the brink of death when it happened" The Sliver head stated bluntly, Causing Cloud and Genesis look at him in disbelief. Both Genesis and Cloud were trying to process what he had said to them.

“Seph, I think you broke them,” Angeal stated, just as he said Cloud mouthed out how it happened. Genesis got out of his state of shock and looked at Angeal for a form of an answer to what Sephiroth said.

Sighing Sephiroth place down his glass and made eye contact with the couple in front of him. "We'll tell you how it played out". He stated while smiling lightly. “Get comfortable it a quite a story”. Opening his mouth Sephiroth began to tell the story.


	2. A Mission to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy

Angeal knew that he should head back to his place and not go over to Sephiroth at this time, it was quite late, to be honest, and it was around midnight and probably knowing Sephiroth might not be awake. But he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something wasn’t right with him, And what happened earlier in the day concerned him, he might just be paranoid, okay he is paranoid but he knows something was wrong earlier and he doesn’t want Sephiroth to deal with it by himself.

What am I thinking it’s the middle of the night, Angeal thought he was trying to convince himself to turn away but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Signing he kept walking his mind drifting back to the events earlier that day.

________________________

“Goddamn it” in the hallway Genesis was accompanied by Angeal and Sephiroth, they have just gotten back from a mission in Wutai. And it wasn’t the prettiest to be exact."If that bastard wasn’t dead-”

“Genesis, it can’t be helped” He cut him off, he understood how Genesis felt they all did but it isn’t worth it to get mad now just like Genesis Mention the bastard was dead and he couldn’t care less about him after all he deserved it after what he had done to them and everyone else in those experiments.” all we can do is clean up his mess and make sure no one else does the same as him”

“All I’m hoping is that this shit doesn’t happen again for sometime later” Genesis stated more calmly now, his frustration was more lessen.” I don’t know about you two but I’m heading back to my place” Just as he said this he started making his way to his place turning from a hallway he was out of sight just leaving Angeal and Sephiroth by themselves.

“Seph are you alright?”

“I’m fine Angeal..” Sephiroth stated, ever since they got back Sephiroth hasn’t been acting the same ever since they came back from Wutai.”Why did you ask?” 

“Nothing, it just... You have been quiet than usual ever since we got back” He notices how Sephiroth tensed up but relaxed again, he decided not to press it any further from what he said, after all, it wasn’t the time to press the man.

“I’m fine Geal just tired” he gave a faint smile but Angeal could tell something was off.”I’m heading back, good day Angeal”

“Yeah, good day as well” just as he said that Sephiroth was out of his sight, leaving Angeal there alone. 

Are you okay, that was the last thought he had as he walked away...

________________________

Just as he stop thinking about the events, he finds himself in front of Sephiroth door, just as he thought it was quiet around him. He stood there for a couple of seconds and finally mustering up his strength he knocks on the door. He heard the sound of muffled movement from the other side of the door.

The door opens and there stood Sephiroth on the other end, “Geal what are you doing here?” His voice was dry and stiff. Before he could respond Sephiroth let him the apartment. He nodded thanks and walked in, “ What do you need?” Angeal turned to face Sephiroth he took in the short male in front of him, he had his hair loosely braided, looking closely at the man features he notice that around his eyes were a bit red, the bottom of his eyes were a bit darker.

Has he been crying?...

“wanted to check up on you..” Angeal stated while looking at Sephiroth with concern, he was worried and by how Sephiroth was tensed and shifting his weight he could tell something was bothering him to an unhealthy degree. He didn’t want to leave his friend like this.

“I’m fine-”

“Speh, you’re not ‘fine’” Angeal stated, cutting sephiroth from finishing what he was gonna say.” Now tell me what wrong..” stepping closer he trapped the shorter man, trapping Sephiroth between Angeal and the door. Taking a small breath Seph looks cast his gaze down to the floor not answering. Before he could say anything else he was cut off.

“Nothing is Wrong” Seph snapped back, just as he was about to push Angeal away an arm slammed past him onto the door next to his head. The man in front of him wasn’t the man you recognize Angeal as, the energy around them was chared taking a small breath Sephiroth spoke up “Angeal leave…”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me, what wrong” before the other male could do anything he felt himself being pressed against the older man’s chest, he froze in place not wanting to move, having the feeling that by moving he would have done something bad. “Tell me what wrong, remember the promise we made I’m not leaving you until you talk..” the arms around him tighten, they stood there for about a minute before Angeal felt Sephiroth’s chest start to heave and his breath catch. A glance down confirmed that he was crying and shaking, slumping onto Angeal the older of the two slowly led them down onto the floor, where he held the person he cared dearly for. He barely has seen Sephiroth cry like this. Not when he came back from being experimented on by Hojo, or after a brutal mission, he was always quiet and pensive toward the topic never saying anything about it.Whatever this cause this was something that tremendously traumatized him to his core he didn’t deserve this pain.

”Tell me what wrong..” Angeal said, pulling the man closer as he cups one of his cheeks, the crying has grown quiet but he could still feel the tears. Sephiroth didn’t speak right away but when he did his voice was filled with exhaustion and sorrow,

“It’s the Night Terror. They...this is what it like after I wake up”

Angeal knew that something was wrong, after all, they went through it wasn’t something to come out scaths of.”How long?” He pulled back to lock his eyes with Seph, his gaze was cast down causing his eyes to be hidden by his hair hiding his expression.

“Ever since He started Experimenting on me..” Angeal didn’t need to interrupt to know who he was talking about, being reminded of those events made him want to drag his body out the ground and revive the bastard with a Phoenix Down and kill the bastard all over again. All he could do now is hold his friend close to him in hope of offering comfort, they stayed there for a couple of minutes. The weight of the other man became heavy and slumped looking down he confirmed his suspicion that the man in his arms was falling asleep slowly the stress from earlier overtaking him slowly.

Gathering the man up in his arms, as he stood up from the floor he moved Seph into a better position causing the man to rouse awake.”Rest, I’m only moving you to your room…” Angeal Stated as he moved them to the Seph room, walking over to the bed he pulled back the covers and lay him down and sat on the bed taking one last look at him he stood up and started to walk away he felt a hand wrapped around his looking back he saw Sephiroth looking at him, turning around he smiled and walked toward the bed softly placing the hand back onto the bed.”I’m gonna stay over..”

“You don’t need to stay here..”

“I don’t feel safe letting you be alone when you’re in this shape” Standing up from the bed he smiled softly and walked out the room, closing the door behind him he leaned against it with his back putting his hand to his face. Why didn’t you tell me… Getting up from the door he walked over to the guest bedroom disappearing into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since that day Sephiroth opened up more to Angeal about his problems, Everything was going fine until they had to go on a mission later on.

“Why are they only sending you and Seph!?” Genesis started from the other side of the PHS, Angeal, and Seph were taken outside of Midgar for another mission and had to Leave Genesis behind at Midgar.”Do they know what the Hell they’re walking into for Gaia Sake!?”  
“Genesis, We already gave them a run down onto what to expect when we get there” This at least managed to get Genesis to calm for a bit. “And you don’t have to worry about me and Seph we’ll be fine” Just as he said that He saw Sephiroth rise right next to him rubbing his eyes. Turning his gaze over to Angeal he mouths if that was Genesis. Angeal nodded at the question and resume talking to Gen. After a while of long minutes, he hangs up and closes the PHS leaning his head back resting it against the wall.

“What were you two discussing?” looking over to his side he met eyes with Sph and smiled softly.

“Nothing new, he was just concerned for us” Sephiroth hummed at the response, he understood what Genesis was worried about why they sent him and Angeal to a lab outside of Midgar that held most of Hojo’s strongest failed experiments he would be concerned as well if he wasn’t sent in to deal with the matter as well. Before he could say anything the truck stopped abruptly before they could ask the driver what was going on, the driver responded that they reached their destination.” look like we’re here” Standing up from his seat Angeal reached for his Buster Sword and Attach it to his back looking back he nodded at Sephiroth and stepped out the Truck Sephiroth following him shortly after.

Taking a few steps forward he Looked over his surroundings it was dull, not a single form of life around just only rocks and mountains in the area. Along there was a broken down reactor by the looks of it, it seems to have been deserted for years.

“Are you sure this is the Place Seph?”. Turning his head he looked at Angeal as he walked up to him from behind. 

“The Laboratory is hidden underneath the Reactor, from what they discovered there’s a passageway that reveals the hallway to the Laboratory” He responded, giving half of what the report said.” Having second thoughts Geal”

“Of course not” Seph hummed and walked toward the Reactor, it was more broken then he thought, it looks as it was gonna crumble at any moment now.”Should we wait for the others?”

“No, We should head in and Clear some of the Experiments first” Sephiroth walked into the Reactor, it was destroyed as well, looking down he saw a platform walking into the edge of the board he crouches down and jumped off landing on the metal walkway with Angeal following closely behind him. Walking in further they came across the room blocked off by some debris. Before Seph can say anything Angeal walked past him and grabbed the edge of it and pushed it slowly, clearing the debris from the room. Turning his head he signals Seph to follow nodding Sephiroth Followed closely behind walking into the room, it was surrounded by pods filled with mako stopping in his track Seph turned his attention to one walking up to it he looked through the small window of glass inside the pod was a disembodied creature.

“Seph…” Pulling away from the pod, Seph walked over to Angeal, his face masked in concern.

“I know Geal, we can’t do anything about it.” Walking further they found the passageway the report stated of, looking at each other they ventured in coming across an old metal Stairway leading underground, as they walked down the steps they could smell the faint scent of blood becoming stronger as they ventured down. As they reached the bottom, they stop in their track and looked around taking in the broken Cobblestone walls surrounding them, they’re on their right was a hallway the walls around them were different instead of stone it was a rusted metal at the end of the hall there was a door a greenish glow escaped from underneath the cracks. Making their way to it they faced the door and looked at each other readying themselves for what they may face, opening the door slowly Angeal grabbed the jilt of his Sword and walked in surveying the area behind him Seph walked into the room taking in the area as well.

The Area was surrounded by bookcases, most were filled with books wore down while others were thrown about onto the ground, in the middle of the room was a table surrounded by files. Walking past Angeal, Sephiroth picked up one of the files scattered on the table looking over it the file held information. As he read through a string of certain words caught his attention. Shiva Type-0 looking over the other files scattered he soon realize that they were the names of each experiment conducted here at the lab.

“Found anything?” 

“Files on the experiments here…” without turning his head he hands over a file to Angeal that he had in his hands.”These dates back 20 years..” 

“Some are Still recent..” Angeal added just as Sephiroth finished his sentence.” We should be careful some may still be roaming around”. Sephiroth nodded at acknowledgment, walking away from the table he looked around once more at the room, he walked over to the bookcases and looked around near just as he suspected there was a breeze of cold Air and scuff marks on the floor facing the bookcases.

Walking over to the bookcase he put his hands onto the side of it and pushed, Looking at Sephiroth direction Angeal saw what he was doing before he could ask, Sephiroth has managed to push the bookcases completely to the other side revealing a hidden passageway further down. Walking over Angeal looked into the passageway leading downwards before Angeal could look around for something to light their way down Sephiroth cast a small Fira Spell and held it at the palms of his hand walking down the passage the blazing light showing the way down Angeal following Closely.

“Want to spend the rest of the day together after this?” Sephiroth hummed at Angeal’s statement, he would like that.

“Only if we finish our reports after this”

“Then it a date” Seph brain stop working at that point, he walked quietly trying to figure what he heard was correct or if his mind was playing with him. Before he could answer back, they were hit with another scent of blood but this was more different there was a hint of mako in it, going on guard Sephiroth made contact with Angeal and nodded his head walking down the passageway coming across another door at the end, it was rusted and there was rusted blood on the cracks as if some was trying to run away but they couldn’t escape resulting in whatever struggled they were in.

Pushing Seph behind him Angeal kicked down the door in a single strike, the door emitting a loud crash that echoes around the area. Walking forward both of them saw that it was the Laboratory, as they stepped onto the platform Angeal walked over to the railing looking down revealing several floors down underneath them. At the End of the platforms were a step of stairs, walking down they reached one of the platforms underneath them. Stopping in his track Sephiroth dodged an attack sent to him using the current Fira in his hand he sent it flying onto the creature, the creature dying seconds later.

“Are you alright!?”

“I’m fine Geal, it didn’t manage to hit me” Looking around the area to make sure if there were any more of them. Sephiroth sighed it was currently only that one which appeared. “Let keep moving”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn it” Moving to the side he managed to briefly dodge an attack from the Creature, He was just with Angeal a couple of minutes ago roaming the Laboratory trying to kill off some Experiments but he didn’t expect it to get out of hand like this.  
Casting a Blizzaga, he swiftly cast it onto the enemy, encasing the area into sharp pieces of ice, many of them stabbing into it, offering as a killing blow as the creature fell on to the ground as the ice dissipated.

This was able to give Sephiroth the time to breathe and look over his surrounding more clearly than before, he was at a deeper level of the facility from what he could tell the walls were made out of metal mostly all of it was rusted at the edges, turning his gaze he looked around and saw a way out of the area he walked towards it. Claw marks were surrounding the inside of the room, whatever was in here was trying to escape or it already did, the claws were huge He took it as a sign to be cautious whatever was in this room was probably still roaming around the area.

Getting out of the large room, he came upon a hallway turning to the right he walked on taking in the place around him, he noticed more claw marks were surrounding the walls. Whatever it was it managed to escape from that room he was in before, he kept walking around the place for some time until he stepped into a room hearing a distant growl Sephiroth ready his blade, jumping back he dodged the claws of the beast, casting a Firaga he cast it upon where the claw, the flames growing brighter revealing what had just attacked him. 

The creature body was torn on one side, it body littered with gashes it seen to have been attacked by something else, he quickly looked around the room and caught sight of what had might caused those gashes, just behind the creature was the body of 3 people, their chest was torn open from shoulder to stomach. A sense of dread overcame Seph, if this creature can do this he has to be careful one swipe of the monster and he dies for good.

Snapping out of his thoughts he barely managed to dodge another attack, it left its other side wide open, he landed a slash onto the monster, making it let out a pained roar. Jumping back he created distance between him and the monster, it seemed to have gotten angrier due to the injury that was added by him. 

Angeal where are you…

________________________________________

Angeal quickly turned on his feet and headed towards the roar he heard as it echoes throughout the Walls. As he kept running ahead he stopped in his tracks as more creatures appeared, drawing his Blade he slashes through them, getting rid of the weaker ones first before moving onto the stronger opponents. He leaped to the left dodging a Blizara coming toward him, casting a Fira he threw it at both the monster it was only able to hit one successfully burning, while the other moved quickly to the side and rushed forward to Angeal bringing his sword up he blocked the incoming attack and pushed the enemy back causing it to stumble taking the opportunity Angeal rushed forward and gave it one final slash, falling to the ground blood swept from it wound dying.

Please be Okay… 

Without wasting a Second Angeal began to rushed over to the sound of rumbling, as he got closer he heard the sound of someone grunting, just as he rushed toward the room, he stopped as he saw Sephiroth in front of him, leaping forward he pushes Sephiroth out the way along, he felt the claws slice his skin on his back.

“Angeal!” Stepping back with him in his arms to help move Sephiroth cast a Thundaga and damaged the monster, leaping forward Angeal offered a final blow to the monster Finally killing it. Taking a deep breath both of them realized how worn out we’re both of them. Before Seph can say anything, Angeal falls to his knees before he could fall to the ground arms wrapped around him. “Shit Angeal”

Pulling away from his hands from Angeal back he saw that they were covered in blood, his mind flashed back to when Angeal had pushed him out the way that was the cost of his injuries. Holding Angeal again he slowly laid him down onto his lap, if He could hold on for a bit longer Sephiroth could get his energy back and be able to heal him.

“You idiot…” the man on his lap, stifled his laugh and focused on breathing.” why did you push me out the way… I should’ve been fine..” 

“I didn’t want to take the risk…” He stated, he knew that wasn’t the reason why he jumped in. I didn’t want to lose you… 

“Sorry you have to lay on my lap like this” Angeal hummed out as he felt a small rush of energy go through his body, casting his gaze down he was corrected it seems Seph has started to slowly heal him with the little of energy he had left.

“Hey Seph…” Casting his eyes over to Seph they met, Sephiroth tilted his head slightly as a form of a question, “After this do you maybe…” he grew quiet he was scared that what he might say wouldn’t be acceptable or it could be wrong.

“Maybe What?” Seph spoke, Angeal realized he must’ve been spacing out, taking a breath he mustered up his courage.

“Go somewhere..”

“Angeal I don’t understand wha-”

“A date…” Seph looked at him surprised before his face flushed, Angeal averted his eyes looking away with embarrassment, before he could apologize for what he said, he was shocked to hear Sephiroth quiet laughter, it died down. Turning his gaze back to Sephiroth he looked at him directly at his face.

“You idiot of course” Angeal broke out with a small relieved smile, along with Seph

This is a Mission to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will take me some time to write due to it being an important part of the story, I hope you guys are all doing great and getting through these tough times.
> 
> Have a nice and safe day out there Guys


End file.
